Katekyo Hitman Reborn Chapter 393. Tsuna's Persuasion
Bleach Story RPG Tsuna's mother, Nana, is discharged from the hospital and goes home. Iemitsu enquires about Tsuna and Bianchi says that Tsuna managed to gather everyone and he has really changed. Iemitsu regrets not being able to see Tsuna and bets that Reborn is against Tsuna's idea, which is confirmed by Bianchi. Tsuna is lying on the grass and staring at the good luck charm that was made by Kyoko and the others. Reborn appears out of nowhere and asks Tsuna what he was grinning about, startling him. Tsuna asks Reborn the reason for him showing up and Reborn says that he has something to ask of Tsuna and tells Tsuna to return him the boss watch. Tsuna is shocked as Reborn had previously told him that it was up to him. Reborn then make known his intention to withdraw from the Representative Battle. Tsuna shouts agitatedly, saying that if they lost, then Reborn would either die or become a Vindice. When Reborn appears unconcerned, Tsuna continues by saying that although he never got the chance to tell Reborn, he had accomplished a lot. Reborn reveals that he already knew of Tsuna's action but even so, Reborn is still against letting Tsuna fight. Tsuna stands up and questions angrily if Reborn do not trust him but Reborn denies it and says it is because he could not send Tsuna to fight a losing battle. However, Tsuna says that he would not know until he try but Reborn states that this time, he knows. Tsuna shouts that that is enough and ignites his flames, challening Reborn to retrieve back his boss watch by stealing it. Reborn sighs and asks if Tsuna thinks that he can win against Reborn and Tsuna replies with conviction, saying that he will. Tsuna increases his flames and it formed a circle, enclosing him and Reborn inside. Reborn clutches at his fedora and admits that Tsuna had become stronger but still, it is not enough to win against either Jager or Bermuda. Reborn says that his mission is to train Tsuna to be a perfect Vongola Tenth and it would make no sense if Tsuna died. Tsuna disagrees and says that it is the opposite, surprising Reborn. Tsuna tells Reborn that Vongola Primo would be against leaving Vongola to someone who abandons his comarads because someone who is not ready to die for his comrades is not worthy of being the Vongola Tenth. Tsuna says that he will definately not lose and recalls Reborn's teaching about the strength of the dying will flames being dependent on the user's resolve. Tsuna's then unleashes a huge amount of flames, proving his resolve. Reborn tells Tsuna that he is mean for mentioning Primo and says that Tsuna will not be able to touch Jager with this flame. However, Reborn has changed his mind and wants to live longer, surprising Tsuna. Reborn says that he has lived life without having any regrets and he really wants to see Tsuna's growth a bit more. Reborn states that he wanted to live longer and ask if Tsuna will do him this favour. Tsuna agrees readily, touched. They looked at each other for a while before Reborn kicks Tsuna in the face, telling him to stop showing that pitful face. Reborn goes into tutor mode and tells Tsuna that if he is going to fight, then he had better win. Tsuna happily says that he knows. Reborn tells Tsuna that he will take part in thinking of a strategy to defeat Bermuda's team. Hearing this, a hidden Colonnello says that they will participate as well and all of the other Arcobalenos appears. Upon seeing Skull, Tsuna shows concern for the state of his injuries. Skull tells Tsuna that it is nothing to be worried about because he is Skull, the immortal stuntman. Fon says that they also disagreed with Bermuda's thinking and it is wrong of the Vindice to break the rules and hurt Skull. SKull agrees and urges the others to beat Bermuda. However, Colonnello says that they cannot contribute much as they have already lost once. Hearing this, Mammon shouts at Colonnello, calling him a petty soldier and to stop sprutting such shameful nonsense because the Arcobalenos are going to win and Colonnello should just help already. Verde agrees that and tells the others that even if they cannot fight, they can still contribute and take part in Tsuna's battle strategy. The other Arcobalenos agree in unison. A tear is on the verge of falling from Yuni 's eyes and Reborn worriedly asks if she is okay. However, Yuni smiles and say that she is just happy, because the arcobalenos are together again. Category:Katekyo Hitman Reborn Chapters